Fandom Squad: Christmas Party
by SteelTalons310
Summary: A fandomstuck one shot, My Little Pony has invited Doctor Who to a christmas party with other fandoms. Pilot Episode, may make into a series, reviews are welcome.


Doctor Who inspected his bow, fez, glasses and long scarf, he was standing outside of a huge mansion, apparently it's christmas eve and My Little Pony had invited everyone to his mansion for a big christmas party, Doctor Who looked at his invitation letter, a rainbow heartshaped one. _This letter looks suprisingly gay_ for once thought Doctor Who as he waited. A sound of a car stopping by was heard behind Doctor Who, he looked around to see indeed a car stopping by, dropping off two guys, one was wearing a jacket with khaki pants while one was wearing black shirt with a house logo on it and black pants, he also had candy corn horns sticking out of his head. Doctor Who immediately recognized the two, Hetalia and Homestuck, the Hetastuck Duo, the two were known for hiatus shenanigans and crazy stunts they like to pull off togather.

"Thanks for the ride Mister Hussie!" Hetalia shouted as he waved at the car moving away.

"Hetalia look!" said Homestuck "It's Doctor Who!"

The two approached Doctor Who, Hetalia quickly ran and hugged Doctor Who hard until Doctor Who made a squeak sound.

"How are you Doctor Who?" said Hetalia excitedly.

"Oh just fine, fantastic." replied Doctor Who

"Yeah anything happened so far?" said Homestuck

"Yeah, weird time shenanigans and feels, the usual." Doctor Who nodded.

Hetalia put his hands in the air in an joyful manner "I'm so excited for this party! My Little Pony always throws out the wackiest parties ever!"

"Yeah that reminds me, I'm still waiting for My Little Pony who have not opened the door yet." Doctor Who said with a cool tone.

As if speak of the devil, the door in front of the three opened, revealing a guy with black tank top and jeans, he had a pair of light blue wings and rainbow hair, it was My Little Pony.

"Welcome to the party fandoms! Merry Christmas!" My Little Pony said as the three people entered. To Doctor Who's surprise it was crowded with fandoms, many were sitting and chatting while others, he could see Attack On Titan chatting with Free! The gaming fandoms such as Sonic, Legend Of Zelda and Portal were on their seats drinking punch togather. Vocaloid was the DJ making the music in the air, Harry Potter was arguing with Twilight and One Piece, Naruto and other anime fandoms were watching some kind of anime togather on the TV. It was a party after all, but still no sign of Doctor Who's best friends. Suddenly a poke from Doctor Who's back, he turned, it was a man with a long coat with a blue scarf, his name was Sherlock.

"Sherlock!" exclaimed Doctor Who as he hugged Sherlock hard.

"Woah calm down, It's not like I'm on hiatus or something." said Sherlock.

"Still it's good to see you in this party."

"Yeah, say how's our uncle Moffat?"

"He's really busy with.. Well our characters."

"Yeah I hope he doesn't kill them off."

Sherlock's statement earned a laugh between the two, Doctor Who put an arm around Sherlock and continued walking through the party.

"Have you seen Supernatural?" asked Doctor Who.

"He's over there." Sherlock pointed at the direction of a man with a trench coat and long black wings, drinking an absurd amount of punch, earning an 'oh' from Doctor Who, Doctor Who let go of Sherlock and walked towards Supernatural.

"Merry Christmas Supernatural! Long time no see!" Doctor Who greeted Supernatural.

"Doctor Who, you gotta try out this punch, it's amazing!" exclaimed Supernatural as he handed out a cup full of punch to Doctor Who. Doctor Who simply drank the cup, it tasted sweet, but it was like any other punch somehow. Doctor Who, Sherlock and Supernatural, all stared each other, before all bursting into laughter.

"It's been a while isn't it?" said Supernatural.

"Yeah it is." said Sherlock.

Doctor Who smiled "It's been a while we were called the superwholock trio, we were best of the best, craziest of the crazy and well, cool."

"Should we revive the title? We should." Sherlock said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, maybe... Maybe someday." said Doctor Who.

A triangular chime was heard throughout the mansion, the party was left silent, everyfandom turned to My Little Pony, he had an announcement to make.

"Merry Christmas fandoms! I'm glad everyone is here, I made this party just for everyone to enjoy this wonderful Christmas Eve! I hope you like your stay here and enjoy the party." announced My Little Pony.

"Your food here sucks!" a voice roared.

"Shut up Adventure Time, as I was saying enjoy your christmas today, Merry Christmas everybody!" Everybody then resumed to their partying activities. Doctor Who smiled, _this was gonna be one heck of a party._

_We wished you a merry christmas,_

_We wished you a merry christmas,_

_And a happy new year._


End file.
